Little Bird
by hawkeeye17
Summary: Band of Brothers original fanfiction. When heiress Élodie Bardot's uncle is killed for partaking in the French Resistance, she goes into hiding as a nurse in Holland. However after becoming the last survivor to have seen vital German plans, she is saved by Easy Company, who end up taking her along with them for her own safety. Talbert/OC.


**Little Bird**

~ If we take this bird in, with it's broken leg,

We can nurse it, she said,

Come inside for a little lie down with me,

And if you fall asleep, it wouldn't be the worse thing. ~

Band of Brothers original fanfiction. When heiress Élodie Bardot's uncle is killed for partaking in the French Resistance, she goes into hiding as a nurse in Holland. However after becoming the last survivor to have seen vital German plans, she is saved by Easy Company, who ends up taking her along with them for her own safety. Talbert/OC.

This my OC Band of Brothers fanfiction that I've been privately writing since I was sixteen/seventeen. Everything in this story is pure fiction as regards to Élodie's existence, as well as some side characters I created for her story. As is her interaction with Easy and their characters, and whatever effect she has on them post-war. As always I never mean any offence. The portrayals match the actors from the TV show, as does physical descriptions. I have the greatest respect for real life Easy Company.

l

I was just sixteen when France was overtaken by German forces, too young to comprehend the repercussions of an invasion but old enough to taste the fear left in the air. I'd lived with my uncle and aunt since I was an infant, my life planned out - I was go to nursing school, then work in my cousins private clinic and find a good husband - a true man who could make me laugh. My uncle said that was far more important than any title or wealth. And then our children would be raised in Paris in a good, upper class home where they cycle would continue.

But of course life was never going to work out way I wanted it to. Perhaps it ran in the family. My parents were newlyweds who were killed in plane that was bringing them over the Nile. My father was an aviator and great travelling journalist who'd met my mother - a ballet dancer - in her home city of Paris. I was born out of wedlock but they were quickly married thereafter, planning to return from their honeymoon in Egypt and raise me on the beautiful Southern coasts of France.

My uncle was a good man though, owned several hotels in Paris and was voted into the city council multiple times. I could never complain of being short of wealth. His eldest, my cousin Henri, was expecting a child by the end of '44 with his wife Isabelle. It took me six months to meet my godson. My other cousin Jaque was 22 when I left, as headstrong and reckless as Henri was sensible and level-headed. I always fit somewhere in the middle - I had an adventurous temperament I'd supposedly inherited from my mother, one that was never happy to sit idle as a docile face in the background. However I adored the normality and stability of the upper class Paris I'd been admittedly born into. I could be called reckless, but danger seemed to simply follow me. I guess I don't know who I am, or whether or not I'd be someone different if this war had never happened. It changes people doesn't it?

Perhaps that was why my story didn't remain so simple. I was never just going to be the one thing in the same place for the rest of life life...never experience a life outside luxury and my golden city gates. Settle down with some beautiful French boy and channel out more perfectly bred children. Perhaps my destiny was already set to be extraordinary.

My name is Élodie Ana Bardot, I am twenty years old, and I am part of a resistance that stretches across countries. I operate under the name of Ellie Bleu, a simple nurse taking care of her elderly grandaunt in Eindhoven, Holland. This is my last message, and if it is the last piece of me people find then at least let them know what my family have done for my country. For Europe.


End file.
